When I'm With You
by whatthehellprongs
Summary: She read about people she could never be, on adventures she would never have. Drabbles and such. Rated T because that's the only rating I know.
1. Meet me, will you?

_I'm so sorry._

Those 3 words have been permanently etched into my brain due to countless times I've said it in my head.

_I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

I looked up and studied the headstone of Hermione Granger for what felt like the millionth time.

'_Here lies Hermione Je-'_

I can't. Not again. She can't be gone. She can't. She can't. It's not possible. No. She deserved much more than this. She deserved so much more. She deserves the happy life she never got to fully experience. She gave up her childhood to bring down Voldemort and she just _dies_ in the process.

_There's no one for me here anymore…_

I punched half-heartedly the soft, damp ground. It just rained a few hours ago, I think. I wouldn't know, though. All I know is that she's dead and that I'm alive and I know that's not okay.

_I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I love you, I love you, I love you, but you'll never know and you'll never love me back because you're gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't handle not knowing you're out there somewhere and I can't handle not teasing you and I can't the truth because it's one of the ugliest things I've ever heard. I just can't, I can't, I can't. It killed me, every single day, during the horcrux hunt, knowing that you're risking your neck out there and I can't help you at all. It killed me hearing no news from you and it killed me knowing you're out there, and not with me._

_I have sunk into nothingness, Hermione Jean Granger, because you are not here, sitting where I am, looking at the grave that's supposed to be mine._

_It's supposed to be my grave, not yours. My headstone, not yours. My dead, decaying body, and not yours. Never in a million years would I have let you save me at the cost of your own life. Never would I have ever let you get cursed into oblivion by a Death Eater just because you helped me defeat another one. But I just stood there, chilled to the bone, because even though I knew that at one point or another you experienced pain, it doesn't soften the blow that was seeing you in agony._

_But that's all gone now. You're gone now, and I'm halfway there. Meet me, will you?_


	2. PILLOW FIGHT!

Hermione awoke to a slight breeze that made her shiver under her thin night gown. She blinked her eyes and the most beautiful scene appeared before her. The field of the Burrow was blanketed in a rich gold: nature was still for a brief moment and let the sun rise. The sunrise passed by quickly, and Hermione flopped back on to the grass, smiling to herself.

Then realization hit her. Why was she laying on grass? She glanced around her and found a note on her blanket. She hastily snatched it and read:

_Hermione,_

How was your slumber? It was quite a deep one, too.

Brilliant and dashing,  
Fred

She scowled at the piece of paper. Of course, the only person insane enough to perform a prank in the middle of the night was the mischievous, red-headed, Fred.

She got up, readjusted her night gown and stomped off to find the troublemaker. She took care not to slam the door – she didn't want everyone in the Burrow to see her barely awake and already in a foul mood.

She climbed the stairs and stopped outside the twin's bedroom door on the second floor. It was slightly ajar, and Hermione peeked through the crack. Fred was snoozing away in his bed and George was no where in sight, probably snuck off to prank someone, too.

Hermione tiptoed across the room to George's bed and took one of the pillows lying on the floor. Hermione shook her head – they slept with their limbs all over the place. She shuffled over to where Fred lay asleep, but he wasn't going to stay that way for long.

With all the strength she could muster, she whacked the pillow on every part of Fred's body she could reach. She couldn't help but laugh at his confusion at why he was being woken up pillow-wise.

He immediately sat up and grabbed one of his own pillows yelling, "Pillow fight!"

He stood up and whacked Hermione's arm with his pillow, taking care not to hurt her. She started laughing at his enthusiasm and Fred couldn't help but roar with laughter at her expression whenever he hits her. During one particularly hard hit, Hermione fell onto Fred's bed, and due to Hermione's own well-aimed hit, he was down too.

"Is there any reason for you being my new alarm clock?" he said, once the laughter had subsided.

Hermione snorted in response. "Any reason, you ask? You moved me outside while I was sleeping, for Merlin's sake!"

"My dearest 'Mione," Fred chuckled, "It was quite a beautiful night, I thought you'd enjoy a little camping trip. The sunrise was a bonus too, was it not?"

"Sure, Fred," She said, rolling her eyes, "Why, though? Why not Ron? Or Percy? Why _me_?"

"Why not? See, Ron is too heavy for me to carry, those last couple of chicken legs really did him in," Fred laughed joyfully, wiping the tears from his mirth, "and Percy sleeps with one eye open, always too paranoid to enjoy a few harmless pranks. And anyways, I doubt that either of them would stop and watch the sunrise, they'd just stalk off and start yelling their heads off, though that of course would make an interesting sight. The sunrise sure is lovely, and that was why I wanted you to see it."

Hermione blinked. Fred Weasley, appreciating the beauty of the sunrise? "So you dragged me outside at some point in the night, just so you can show me that the sunrise is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Second most beautiful," Fred said, before he could stop himself.

"Huh?"

"Uh… uh… PILLOW FIGHT!" He shouted, raising his pillow once more at attack position, trying to skate over the awkward moment. Goodness, Fred, get it together!

I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I'm just doing this to kill time. Hopefully they all won't be this bad. Cheers, xo

yrs, Andrea.


	3. The best things about us

I don't have a particular update deadline. I write a chapter whenever I don't want to do homework and procrastinate. (I should have about 304920385 chapters by now...) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Their feet made soft padding noises as they walked through the almost-silent Hospital Wing, the only noise being muffled voices and a murmur of "Will they be alright, Madam Pomfrey?"

They heard the matron answer, "Of course, Weasley. Your brother has a few welts from who-knows-what, and he's almost acting normal again. Poor dear is singing a tune about yellow rats, bless him."

In the background, Fred and George Weasley heard a voice they registered as Ron's hum "Sunshine… butter mellow… fat rat… yellow…" They would have sniggered if the situation wasn't so serious.

They heard Ginny's voice again. "How about Luna? Neville? And Hermione? Will she be OK?" She finished her questions in a slightly panicked whisper.

"Hush, child," the nurse fretted, "You'll wake them. Luna is fine, barely any injuries, Neville, shaken but OK, but Hermione is a different case."

3 breaths were taken at once. The infamous Weasley twins quickened their strides to reach them. They turned the corner and saw through a gap in a curtain Ginny sitting up, eyes slightly watering, and Madam Pomfrey organizing vials and vials of potions on her bedside table.

With a nod from George, Fred opened the curtain wider and stepped in with George right at his heels, to both Ginny's and Madam Pomfrey's surprise.

"Fred! George! You're here! Is mum and dad here? How about Bill? Char- mmph!" Her tirade was cut off by Fred and George, who engulfed her into a hug.

"Ssh, Gin. We're here." George murmured into his baby sister's hair. They got the owl from Dumbledore that their two younger siblings, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and of course, Harry Potter broke into the Ministry of Magic. They would have given them a high-five at their antics if it weren't for the fact that they & half the Order were injured, and Sirius Black was dead.

Fred snuck a glance at Madam Pomfrey, who looked torn between crying at the family moment or scolding the twins for being in the Hospital Wing and distracting her patients.

After several seconds, the twins let go of their favourite (aside from eachother) sibling and sat on either side of her. "What about Hermione, Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked again, meekly.

The nurse started at the question, but answered anyway. "She's lucky to be alive. I am sure she will make a full recovery after a week or two of bed rest and a couple of potions."

George snuck a glance at Fred, who was still deciding on whether he should be happy his girlfriend is going to be alright, or angry at the git who thought he could do Hermione in. He settled on a face that almost made George laugh. He didn't, though.

"Can we go see her?" Fred asked. George's eyes lifted back up his face, and Ginny sat up straighter. The nurse looked as though she would rather say no, but took one look at the trio's earnest faces and settled on a compromise.

"You two can go see her. Your sister can stay in her bed." Ginny looked put out and opened her mouth as if she was about the argue, but closed it when she heard the rest of Madam Pomfrey's sentence. "Open the curtains so she can look through. Her bed is right across from Ginny's."

The twins obliged and opened the curtains. George kissed his sister's forehead while Fred squeezed her hand. George strode across the room while Fred took a slower pace.

"Freddie?" George asked his twin.

"Fine. No. Worried. It's just.."

"I know."

George pulled the curtain open and stood to the side and looked away, letting his sister have a view and Fred a moment of privacy.

Hermione peacefully in bed, circles under her eyes and her wild hair bushier than usual. Her breathing was laboured and her position made it look as if she was in pain. Fred had never seen her look more beautiful.

He dragged a chair over to the side of her bed and took her small hand and held it lightly in his calloused one. He brushed his thumb over her dry skin and used his other hand to push a stray curl off of her cheek. He left it there.

"Hey, love," He whispered, "It's me, Freddie."

He studied their entwined hands. They were both scarred.

_I will stop being a troublemaker._

_I will stop being such a know-it-all._

Fred grinned a wryly. _Well, too bad,_ he thought, _that's the best things about us._

He took one more glance at the sleeping form and laid his head on her shoulder.

"No matter what," he breathed, "I will always be there for you. Always. Happy anniversary, 'Mione."

* * *

Wotcher, lovelies. I got bored one day and decided to write this.

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE GINGERS**

yrs, Andrea


	4. The best things about us (Re-write)

_Set in OoTP_

* * *

"Freddie?" George asked his twin.

"Fine. No. Worried. It's just.."

"I know."

George pulled the white Hospital curtains open and stood to the side and looked away, letting his twin a moment of privacy.

Hermione peacefully in bed, circles under her eyes and her wild hair bushier than usual. Her breathing was laboured and her position made it look as if she was in pain. Fred had never seen her look more beautiful.

He dragged a chair over to the side of her bed and took her small hand and held it lightly in his calloused one. He brushed his thumb over her dry skin and used his other hand to push a stray curl off of her cheek. He left his hand there.

"Hey, love," He whispered, "It's me, Freddie."

He studied their entwined hands. There were scars on both of them.

_I will stop being a troublemaker._

_I will stop being such a know-it-all._

Fred grinned a wryly. _Well, too bad,_ he thought, _that's the best things about us._

He took one more glance at the sleeping form and laid his head on her shoulder.

"No matter what," he breathed, "I will always be there for you. Always. Happy anniversary, 'Mione."

* * *

Wotcher, lovelies. I got bored one day and decided to write this.

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE GINGERS**

yrs, Andrea


	5. Wanker

Guess who's back? Me. In all of my un-updated glory.

I'm so sorry! I wasn't feeling inspired at all. For the last few months. I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. But I got 3 lovely reviews and I'm like "Hey, what's this thing pouring down my face? Oh, yeah. Those are tears. Those are inspired tears. Very many inspired tears." So I'd really like to give a big shoutout to AliceSherlockHolmes, Mol, and The Good Child. You guys are better than a half-dressed Draco Malfoy. I love you. I will make an attempt to write more. A lot more. I already know there's going to be a sequel to this chapter, so you guys go hug your Fred Weasley pillows in the meantime. I know I will.

- Andrea

* * *

I stood at the stove, reaching to turn the heat off. It was noon on a Sunday, and he would be home in a few minutes, right after his morning shift ended and had tea with George. They were closer after the war. Actually, everyone was closer after the war. A lot sure has changed. For example, before the war, he would have never volunteered for the morning shift.

I heard the doorbell ring just as I took the pan off the stove. Fred liked to ring the doorbell, even though he walks right in after. He says he likes the sound. It's okay, though. I do too. _And maybe you will too, _I thought.

When I turned around, and he spotted me with the apron strings tied behind my back, my husband gave me a lazy smile and bounded over, planting a kiss on my cheek. _Three years, _I thought, _three years and he still makes my knees weak._

"Hey, love," he said into my hair, "what's for lunch?"

I rolled my eyes, "And here it is, folks. Here is the famous Weasley appetite. No flash photography."

"I think you forgot that you're a Weasley too, love."

"Oh, I didn't forget. I'm starving." I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Hi."

He kissed the top of my head in response, "So, Mrs Weasley, what's for lunch?"

I tightened my arms around him. "Pancakes and Chinese take-out."

He let me go, and held me at arm's length. I think I whimpered a bit. Ah, sue me. "For lunch?" He felt my forehead, and I swatted away his hand, "Are you feeling alright?"

I tried to look casual. "Me? Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

He looked at me over his glasses. His eyesight was affected when the wall fell on him. I shuddered at the thought. He started rubbing my arms. "You are _so_ bad at lying."

I looked at him for a couple extra seconds, trying to look innocent. He was having none of it. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah you do."

I shot him a look. "This is serious. Really serious."

"I am serious."

"Are you sure?"

"I can double check if you want."

"Fred."

"Serious."

"Okay," I took a calming breath, "I'm pregnant."

He just stared.

"Fred? Did you hear me?"

Apparently he didn't.

"Fred? Love? Sweetheart? Honeypie? Light of my life?"

He didn't even blink.

"Fred. Fred. Do you want me to say it again? I'm—"

"Wait."

"Okay."

"Just a second."

"Take all the time you need."

"You're pregnant."

"That is the idea, yes."

"This little bun in the oven," He poked my stomach, "Is ours."

"Positive."

"You're going to be a mom."

"That is how tradition goes, yes."

"I'm going to be a dad."

"In 7 months, yes."

"7 months?"

"Indeed."

"So, in 7 months, we're going to be parents."

"I think we went over this."

"George is going to be an uncle."

"Considering he's your brother, I'm going to have to go with yes."

"Bill is going to be an uncle, too."

"Refer to my last answer."

"And Charlie. And Percy. And Ron."

"Yes, yes, yes."

He was smiling now. "Ginny's going to be an aunt."

"Yes, Fred."

"Harry's going to be an uncle."

"Yes, Fred."

"And our parents are going to be grandparents."

"Yes, Fred."

"And our neighbor is going to have a new neighbor."

"Fred."

"In 7 months?"

I sighed. "Yes, Fred. You know, I'm really regre—"

He cut me off by lifting me into the air. Wanker. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"We know this already."

He set me down. "We!"

"Yes, Fred. We."

"We! As in family 'we'!" We! We! We!"

"As in family 'we', yes."

He didn't respond. He just lifted me into the air again. Double wanker.


End file.
